Love Finds A Way
by Dan Prower
Summary: Continuation of "A Mongoose and Her Troubles" While Mina Mongoose considers the meaning of a friend's advice, Tails Prower tries to express his feelings toward a certain lavender-haired mobian. What conclusion will Mina come to? Will Tails' love be returned? Let's see! Tip - A story is almost always better than its description. (Cover art owned by DashXFox on DeviantART! Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1: Contemplation

A/N: This first chapter marks a new dawn for Mina and Tails. The sequel to _A Mongoose and Her Troubles_, this story is much less focused on troubles and much more on finding oneself in ways one would never expect. Sounds cheesy coming from the keyboard of a teenage boy, doesn't it? XP Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of _Sonic the Hedgehog_, Archie Comics, SEGA, Sonic Team, or the like.**

**CLAIMER: The events, characters, locations, et cetera depicted in this work of literature are, while based off of the property of the aforementioned organizations, still ideas from my own head.**

_**Because these statements remain true for the entire duration of the story, they will only be included once.**_

* * *

**Contemplation**

It was a long day.

Nothing special, really. It's just that a lot of people came in today with all different projects for me. There was a man from Dowunda – a tiger named Ralph – who came in with blueprints for a complex alarm system; it was to be installed in the office building of the firm he owned. I told him I don't do those kinds of jobs, but he gave me a down payment just to think about doing it for him. Then some lime green wolf came in about a half hour later with the broken core processor for an mOS 8.37T supercomputer. I didn't even know they _had_ those in Soumerca!

The list just goes on. And when you find yourself being the single brightest mind on your side of the galaxy (at least) and working alone, well... I don't even want to begin this. Those job requests I mentioned before? They're about the only type of thing I get that can be explained to an average Mobian. Yeah.

So needless to say, I was very tired by the end of that early winter day. _At least it's Friday... _When I got home at about 8:45, I guess I was kinda hoping I'd be able to just relax and watch _Mondiana Pones and the Invaders of the Ruins of Banecca._ You'd better believe I didn't expect the call that came in.

"Espio..?"

* * *

It's been five months. Or 22 weeks, or even 153 days if you prefer. I don't care what you call it. This is the five month anniversary of my break up with Ash.

Thank you for dumping me, Ash!

After I was able to pick myself back up from the whole incident with him, I started feeling more free and near actually happy than I'd been in...a while. Also, it didn't take me long to realize that I wasn't really losing much. Ash is a loser. He's insensitive, rude, demanding, demeaning, self-absorbed, perverted, and an all-around prick. I'm not even sure if that covers it.

Okay, so maybe I'm being a little harsh on the guy. Sue me. I'm really more mad at myself for taking so damn long to realize that we don't belong together just because we're the same species. In fact, I think the whole reason I started going out with him in the first place was to mess with Sonic's head. Evidently that didn't work...but I'm long over Sonic anyway.

Now that I think about it, Sonic is kind of the one who helped me out of my rut. Well, he didn't do much good when he came over personally, but asking Nicole to come over was his idea. What was it she said to me again..?

_As the still broken and insecure mongoose dragged herself out of the kitchen with her small bowl of not-so-cheeri-o's, thinking about how to finally do something about her predicament, a bright green particle effect began to fluctuate near her front door. The light flashed brighter and intensified outward until it disappeared altogether, revealing a new presence in the room. Where there had been empty air now stood the nanite form of Nicole the AI, aka Nicole Lynx._

_After the incident with Naugus' mind control, Nicole and Mina grew closer until they became just about the best of friends. To some it seemed that there was still tension between them, but really neither could prefer anyone's presence more than each other's. Especially since Sally was never really the same after being roboticized and then further enhanced by the mad Dr Eggman...but that's a story for another day._

_The tall, lean "Lynx" said nothing at first. She merely made her way over to Mina, who put down her bowl, and they embraced for a moment. For two. Nearly five. It felt like an hour, but Mina knew it wasn't thanks to the clock on the wall. Then Nicole told her something different from what everybody else had said._

"_Mina, I know it's hard," Nicole reassured her. "The thing is, you can't give up on your love life – or any aspect of your life, for that matter – because of one guy. As far as we know, your next step could be standing outside the front door any minute now."_

_That's right. She told me that my next step – my next great venture in life – could be at that door any moment._ I thought about it a little bit right at first, I guess, but dropped it after I realized I was probably still delirious from traumatization. However, now that I consider it again, it must be more than a coincidence that a few minutes later who should knock at the door but-

*cool electric pop beat begins* (imagine "Ultimate Sweetie Belle" by DJ Alex S)

_Oh, my phone!_ Who would be calling me at 8:00 on a Saturday morning..?

…

…

"Tails!"

* * *

Confused yet? I am! ...Wait, am I? I did write this after all...

And did it take me long enough, or what? First update in months, guys, and I'm sorry. I really plan to get back into my writing this time, and I'm trying to start proving that right now! First chapter of my first ever sequel, and while it may not be very girthy, I think it's still not bad. Thank you for everyone who's still interested enough to read me after such a long disappearance, and for new readers, welcome and thanks to you too! Please don't hesitate to review and subscribe, even PM me if there are any special concerns about this story or whatever else. Thank you everyone and have a good day!

~DP, signing off!


	2. Chapter 2: Late For A Date

Not much to say here, other than that I'm glad to be back and I greatly appreciate the reviews, messages, and the like that I've received since my return. Thank you to everyone who's supported me and my work in the past, and especially to all of you who have personally talked to me and been very casual about it since I came back. You know who you are. It's great to get back to writing, and I hope y'all are eager to read! Anyway, without further ado... **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Late For A Date**

As I glanced down at my brown leather wristwatch for about the millionth time, I saw that it read 4:03. 4:03 PM. She had agreed to meet here at four o'clock. _Did she forget? _I wondered. _Maybe she changed her plans and forgot to tell me? _I should stop thinking these things. _Or maybe she's just blowing me off. That wouldn't be the first time a girl has done that..._ No. I needed to stop worrying; obviously she had just gotten held up briefly, she'd be here or contacting me any second now. I was nervous, to say the least.

I was leaning against the wall outside the Gajeks Cinema, sporting my usual brown attire and the appropriately similar wristwatch that I had received for my birthday. Even after dad passed, mom stayed in touch with the world around her and to this day she knows how to bring someone a smile or what to get them for their birthday. Oh, mom...but I digress.

Now I looked at my wristwatch for the 1,000,001st time; meanwhile thinking partially about the new _Aviators_ movie that would be showing in seventeen- no, now sixteen minutes, and partially about the golden mongoose I was planning to watch the aforementioned movie with. _Maybe I should check my breath_, I pondered. While doing so my thoughts were drawn back to my conversation with Mina earlier this morning.

* * *

"_Tails!"_

"_That's what they call me."_

"_Uh, yeah. Hi! What's... what's up?"_

"_Oh, well firstly I just wanted to call and check up on you..."_

"_...Check up on me?" She giggled lightly at this. "Why's that, crazy fox? What's the matter?"_

"_Oh, well, uh... It's just that I remembered that this is the five month to-the-day mark of you and Ash breaking up, so..."_

…

"_So?"_

"_Well, you know, I just wanted...to make sure...you're feeling okay about it. You know, seeing how close you two were before."_

"_Eck, don't remind me... Tails, you know I came to terms with this a while back. I'm fine, I assure you." She had another little chuckle over those last few words. "What else is on your mind, then?_

"_Oh. Well, what are you doing this afternoon?"_

"_...Um, nothing comes to mind. Why d'you ask?"_

"_Well... It's just that I remembered talking to you about _The Aviators _once or twice, and you said you couldn't wait to see it."_

_Mina interrupted, "Yeah, but it doesn't premiere until Friday at midnight."_

"_Technically... But they're doing a special early showing this afternoon at 4:20, at the Gajeks theatre off of Halberd Street."_

_She did it again. "What? Are you serious? That's awesome! ...But there's no way we'll get in at this point. They must be sold out by now!"_

"_They are. I ordered my ticket online several weeks ago, and because I was so early they gave me a second one free. They came in the mail last night."_

"_Tails. Don't mess around with me about this. Are you SERIOUS?"_

"_Indeed I am."_

"_Tails, you must be the luckiest fox on all of Aurora's great Mobius to get those tickets, and the coolest person I'll ever meet for inviting me to go with you." _Way to make a guy blush, Mina.

"_Oh, stop. I'm just being me is all."_

"_I know, Tails, I know... I love you for that."_

Whoa.

She... loves me? Ohh, man...

Wait a second_. _Surely she doesn't mean what I'm thinking.

"_Anyway, do you want to meet up outside the theater at four, and maybe catch a bite after the movie or something?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds great, Mina!"_

"_It's a date! See ya, Tails!"_

"_R-right, see you later."_

_*Click*_

I'm just imagining things...

* * *

I had known all along that when she said that she 'loved me' and that we had 'a date', she'd only meant those things figuratively and not in the way that set my heart aflutter. Ever since I realized just how much I care for this girl, I've been dreaming of some sign that she feels the same way. I catch little things like that on occasion, but it never amounts to anything else.

That's just Mina being Mina I guess. I love her for that. ...Yes, when I say that I mean it. I love Mina Mongoose. _Oh, Mina..._

Looking down to check the time yet again, I saw that it was now 4:06. _Goodness me, where is she?_ This was getting out of hand, and I was genuinely worried at this point; although, I couldn't decide whether to be worried for her or for myself. I didn't have to wonder much longer, though, because right at that moment -

*smooth alto sax melody plays* (imagine "Careless Whisper" by George Michael)

"Hello? Mina?"

"Hey, Tails. How's it going so far?"

"Oh, Espio. I told you, man, I've got this."

"I know. It's just, I thought you'd be getting worried by now. Your movie starts soon and Mina's not even there yet."

"Well, yeah, but-" Realization hit me. I hung up the phone. "Espio, come out!" I ordered to apparently no one.

Espio turned off his Chroma Camo and jumped down from the roof of the building on the other side of the street. He then proceeded to walk across to me, looking slightly embarrassed. "Damn. I never give myself away like that... Guess I've been out of the action a bit too long."

I wasn't impressed. "Why are you spying on me, Espio?" Said chameleon didn't look particularly eager to answer this question.

"I'm sorry, Tails. I know you like her, and you told me you haven't been on a date with anyone in a couple of years. I just wanted to feel assured that everything worked out for you, you know? You're my best friend." This was true, and I was beginning to understand what drove the reptilian mobian to come check on me. We've been the best of friends (dare I say it, _maybe_ even better than me and Sonic) since the day when- well, that's a story for another day. "Plus," Espio continued, "I don't have anything better to do today. It's boring not having any spy work to do." Of course, the sarcastic follow up to cover the emotional value of any previous statements. _Why did I expect any less? _I simply rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate you looking out for me and all. I just wish I knew what happened." I looked down at the ground in an attempt to hide the somewhat gloomy look that I knew was on my face. "I was really looking forward to spending some time with Mina today..." _Whether she returns the feelings I have or not,_ I told myself, _it's nice just to hang out with her._

Espio sighed. "I know you were, my friend." He patted me on the shoulder a couple of times. "It's not the last day on Mobius, though. One thing you'll almost always have is time."

"Thanks, man." That did cheer me up a bit. I looked up from my staring contest with the pavement, and watched Espio nod at me very slightly before giving a little solute and dashing off. _That chameleon will never change completely, as much as time passes. Just like everyone else._ The thought was comforting. You always knew who you could count on, in the end.

Assuming at this point that Mina was a no-show, a disheartened me began flying off toward home. I'd try to figure out what went wrong tomorrow. For now, I just wanted to lie down.

* * *

A Tails-centric chapter, apparently. Admittedly, I wasn't too sure how this was going to play out when I was typing it up. I changed the prewrite several times, and still ended up not following it. Hooray for improv!

**Espio: Remind me why I'm significant here, again?**

Oh, shut up, chameleon. You'll all see eventually. _Man, these character interruptions are really getting on my nerves. Is this permanent as soon as it starts?_

**Espio: Putting your thoughts in Italics doesn't mean I can't hear them. I'm in your head.**

Damn it. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rev/fave/rec, and whatever else you guys do. This is DP, signing off, and have a good day!

*Oh, and if anyone likes making art, or knows someone who does, please PM me! I'd like someone to make a cover for one or two of my stories. Thanks!


End file.
